Pick Me Choose Me Love Me
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: I love you. In a really really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you love you. So, pick me. Choose me. Love me." Rizzles One shot. Hope you enjoy!


_It was a nice evening. About 9pm. Isles was feeding Bass and finishing some paperwork while enjoying a knock at her door._

_She got up to see who it was. "Casey." she said opening the door. "What are you doing here?" she said letting him in._

_"I'm here about Jane." Casey said._

_Maura got a weird feeling in her stomach._

_"Is everything alright?" She said. Her hands suddenly got shaky._

_"Everything is fine Maura." He said. "I came here because I want to ask for her hand in marriage." he continued. "But you're opinion means everything. You're Jane's person. She comes to you for anything and everything. And I want your blessing."_

_Maura tried everything in her power not to look crushed or heartbroken. She loved Jane so much and Casey. He was about to take her Jane from her._

_"Um. Yes. I give you my blessing." She lied._

_Casey smiled. "Thank you Maura." he said. "It means everything to me and it will to her." he said._

_Maura swallowed hard. She was speechless. Heartbroken. It felt like someone went in and yanked her heart out._

_"Are you alright?" Casey said pointing at Maura's chest._

_Maura looked down. She'd broken out into hives because she lied to Casey. "I'm fine." she lied again. "It's just an allergic reaction."_

_Casey nodded. "Hey." he said. "Could you help me pack a picnic?" he asked._

_Maura wanted so desperately to say no and scream at him to get the hell outta her house and away from her Jane._

_But she didn't. She just nodded. "I'll pack one tonight and you can swing by tomorrow morning and get it." she said solemnly._

_Casey hugged her. Maura hated hugs. Unless they were from Jane. _  
_"Thank you." he said._

_Maura swallowed hard. "You're welcome." she said. Then he left. Maura shut the door and began sobbing violently. She'd just gave up the one person she truly loved._

_Jane Rizzoli._

Maura Isles rolled over as her alarm clock screamed. She hit snooze, got up and walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were all puffy and swollen from crying all night long. She sighed as she splashed water on her face.

Maura was still wearing Jane's sweatshirt. It was bigger and smelled like her. It helped ease the pain.

Maura walked downstairs and saw that Angela Rizzoli was in the kitchen making breakfast.  
"Morning Maura." Angela said cheerfully.

"Morning Angela." Maura said softly. She grabbed a cup of coffee and went and sat down on the couch.

Angela looked at Maura. Something was off. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Maura looked at her. "I'll be okay." she said giving Angela a half smile.

Angela knew she wasn't telling her the whole story but knew Maura needed her space. "Alright well you know where I am if you need me." she said taking a plate and coffee back into the guest house.

Maura sighed then stood up to get the picnic basket from the refrigerator. She opened the basket and put in 2 glasses and a bottle of 1893 Veuve Clicquot. The finest champagne in the world.

Why am I doing this? Maura said to herself. The truth was she didn't want to, but she did because she loved Jane so much she had to let her go if that was what she wanted.

At about 10:30am Maura heard a knock at the door. She opened it and let Casey in.

"Hey Casey." Maura said faking a smile. The truth was she wanted to take a scalpel to his aortas, but she didn't want Korsak to arrest her for murder.

"Hello Maura." Casey said smiling politely. He knew something was up with Maura.

"Everything alright ?" he asked.  
_Well no. Casey nothing is alright. You're taking my Jane. The love of my life, my best friend, my everything away from me. I hate you more than you know, and I wish you'd get pushed in front of a bus. _"I'm fine." Maura said. "Just tired."

"Oh." Casey nodded. He knew that wasn't it. He knew the real reason but knew neither Jane nor Maura would say anything. But what was he supposed to do?

"Here's the picnic basket." Maura said. "Inside there's 2 plates of spaghetti in there. One is plain, one is Greek." she said.

"Why greek?" Casey asked.

"Jane loves my greek spaghetti." Maura said.

"Oh." Casey said. "Continue."  
"There's also 2 glasses and a bottle of the 1893 Veuve Clicquot. It's the finest champagne in the world. Also I packed a German Chocolate cake just incase you both want some. And there are breadsticks as well. Everything Jane loves is in there." she said.

Casey took the basket and the blanket. "Thank you Maura." He said. "I love Jane very much. She won't regret this." he said trying to reassure her.

Maura nodded. "I know." she said. "Now you must leave because I have to go to work." Maura said.

Casey nodded. "Thank you Maura." He said as he shut the door.

Maura broke down in tears. Because what if she loved Casey more? Maura started crying harder and harder until she fell asleep.

BPD 11am

Jane Rizzoli walked into the cafe for some coffee in hopes of finding Maura.

"Hey Ma have you seen Maura?" Jane asked.

Angela shook her head. "Not since this morning." she said. "She seemed awfully upset."

Jane was really worried. Maura rarely lets her emotions get the best of her and she never misses or comes into work unless she's really really sick. "That's strange." Jane said. "I'm gonna go check on her." She took the coffee and walked out to her car.

Jane drove quickly to Maura's house. She was so worried what she'd fine when she walked in. When she got there, she quickly got out and let herself in.

"Maura!" Jane yelled. No answer. "Maura!" She yelled again.

Almost tripping over Bass, Jane made her way into the kitchen and over to the couch. When she found an object on the sofa. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. She was still in her pajamas and robe and she was curled up into a ball. She still manage to look so damn beautiful.

Jane lightly shook Maura awake "Maura" she said softly. Maura batted her eyes open. She yawned. "Jane." she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well. I came to see if you were okay. You're never late to work unless Ma, Korsak, Frankie, Frost or I have to force you to stay home because you're sick." She said putting a piece of Maura's hair behind her ear.

Maura shrugged. "I overslept. No big deal." she said standing up and stretching.

Jane looked puzzled. "You never oversleep." Jane said. "Something's bothering you."

Maura loved how well Jane knew her. She knew she couldn't lie to Jane.

"If you don't spit it out, you're gonna get the worst case of hives." Jane said.

Maura sighed. "I can't tell you what's bothering me." she said.

Jane looked at her as if she had 3 heads. "What d o you mean you can't tell me?" she said.

Maura shook her head. "Because if I told you, you'd hate me." she said trying not to cry.

Jane looked at her not knowing what to do. She walked over and put an arm around Maura. "You know no matter what you could say could ever make me hate you." she said pulling Maura closer.

Maura loved how Jane smelled. She loved how strong and tan she was. She loved how much Jane cared about her.

"Now tell me what is bothering you." Jane said.

Maura sighed. She didn't know exactly how to word it.

"I know you love Casey, and I'm sure he's amazing, but you know what I love you. In a really really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you love you. So, pick me. Choose me. Love me."

There was a long pause that seemed like an eternity. Jane was in awe. Maura just told her she loved her. The love of her life just told her she loved her. All she could do is stare at her.

Then Maura did something no one expected. She stepped in front of Jane, pulled her closer and kissed her.

Jane stood there in awe for a second then wrapped her arms around Maura and deepened the kiss. It was amazing. Like fireworks had gone off. It was passionate, daring, amazing and scary all at once. Jane loved it.

After a few seconds both women pulled away. They looked at one another. Jane smiled. "Maura?" she said.

Maura looked at her. "Yeah Jane?"

"I choose_ you._"


End file.
